Kyle Terrick
Kyle Terrick is the young lord of house Terrick. He became the lord at eighteen years after the death of his father. Biography It was a warm summer day in 263 AC when Kyle came into the world. His parents, Edward Terrick and Alysanne were rejoiced. The child had its father’s eyes and his mother’s hair. Life was good for a long time; Kyle’s parents loved their child and his siblings and war, nor trouble never really came to Terrick aside from the occasional wild boars. When Kyle was eight years old he received his first sword. His father had been a knight and had fought in The War of Unification, which had earned him some renown and a lot of experience with the blade. Edward would train with his son almost every day and soon found out that he had a natural talent for swordsmanship In Edward’s eyes the best lords were the ones who knew about war and knew how to act in court. Kyle was raised to be not only a good lord but also a good knight. His father started to teach Kyle about tactics when he was twelve years of age. Kyle always enjoyed these lessons and couldn’t wait for the day where he would charge enemy soldiers and lead his men to victory. Kyle would always have a fascination with the woods surrounding Terrick, and often he could be found there climbing trees and large boulders. After a while he started to climb other things as well, such as the buildings and the castle in Terrick, much to the dismay of his parents, but Kyle was quite nimble and quick on his feet. When Kyle turned 18 years old his father took him out on a hunting trip to celebrate, during the trip they would find plenty of hares and deer, but out of nowhere came a wild boar. The beast was huge, its tusks were the size of a grown man’s upper arm. The boar came charging and caught Edward’s horse in the stomach with it’s large tusks. The horse fell and pinned Edward under its weight. The boar saw an opportunity and attacked Kyle’s father. When Kyle finally managed to kill the boar, by stabbing it in it’s heart. The damage was already done. Edward lay dead, his throat was cut open by one of the boar’s tusks. The young lord would never forgive himself for his slow reaction. It was Kyle’s Uncle Lyman who filled the void his father left. When the young man was made the new lord at age 18, it would be Lyman who helped him organize and legitimize his lordship. It was in the Second Moon of the year 282 AC that his uncle became deadly ill, he died the next moon. Now Kyle is alone and has nobody to guide him and now with the Riverlands at war, he has to choose sides. Timeline 263 AC: Kyle is born 271 AC: Kyle begins his sparring lessons 275 AC: His father teaches him about tactics. 281 AC: Edward dies in a hunting accident, leaving Kyle the new lord Terrick at age 18. Third Moon of 282 AC: Kyle’s uncle dies after a period of illness Family Kyle Terrick: (Born: 263 AC) Edward Terrick: (D. 281 AC) Alyssanne Terrick: (Born: 240 AC) Ashtyn Terrick (Born: 264 AC) Lyman Terrick (D. 282 AC) Alysia Terrick (Born: 265 AC) Category:Westerosi Category:Riverlander Category:Knight